


A Very Merry Christmas

by bluejaythebeautiful



Series: 31 Day Winter Prompt Challenge [25]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejaythebeautiful/pseuds/bluejaythebeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Twenty Five of my 31 Day Winter Prompt Challenge!</p><p>Steve did that really annoying thing where he put a bunch of smaller boxes into one really big box. Bucky's fed up with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelDibs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelDibs/gifts).



> This is for the Marvel Secret Santa thing I entered on tumblr! Go follow sgtjimbarnes, they're the person I wrote this for. You're wonderful, keep up the great blog!

"All right, is that all the presents?" Tony asked, lounging in his new R2-D2 robe. He looked around at the other Avengers. "You guys got anything up your sleeves?"

Natasha hopped behind the tree. "Wait, there's a huge one back here. Bucky, it's for you. It's from Steve." She fake-grunted as she lifted it up, plopping the box into the ex-assassin's lap.

Bucky rolled his eyes at the absurd lightness of it and began tearing the wrapping paper off. With a knife that Tasha had gifted him,he cut the tape, opened the box... and found another wrapped box. He pulled it out with a sigh. "Really, Steve? This again? If it's a bar of soap, I'm going to kill you."

Steve laughed. "Oh, yeah, I remember that year. I stole his soap and gave it to him," he said at Bruce's inquisitive stare.

The scientist shrugged and pulled his blanket around his shoulders. "I did that to my cousin once. It was hilarious." He watched as Bucky pulled three more boxes out of each other.

The box he had in his lap was about the size of a microwave. "I'm getting tired of this," the long haired man said as he tore it open and pulled out yet another box. 

Steve's eyes twinkled. "Keep going. I promise it will be great." He winked at Natasha, who readied her phone for a video. As she was the only other person in on it, she wanted to capture everyone's reactions.

Thor looked up from the Rubix cube that Tony had gotten him. "I do hope it's good. The American Captain is known for great things."

"Oh, shut it Thor, let the man open his gift in peace," Clint complained.

Bucky scowled and finally pulled out a box the size of his palm. "If this is what I think it is..." he grumbled.

"It's not. Probably," Steve assured him.

Bucky opened the top, going still as he lifted a small, black velvet box from it. With everyone watching, he flipped open the top to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

Steve smiled and slid to the ground, gently taking it and lifting Bucky's metal hand. "James Buchanan Barnes... We've known each other for nearly a century now. We've fought by each other's sides, and taken care of each other when we were sick. You are my best friend, the love of my life, and I want to take our relationship a step further. Bucky... Will you marry me?"

A collective gasp sounded around the room. Clint's hand flew to his mouth, Tony looking like he was going to topple out of his seat. Everyone waited with bated breath for Bucky's answer.

"Steve, I...Of course! Why wouldn't I?" Bucky cried as he wrapped his arms around his now-fiance's neck. He gave Steve a quick hug, then allowed the blond to slide the ring onto his finger. He gave Steve a deep kiss and hugged him again.

Natasha aww'd and stopped her video. "When's the wedding?" she asked.

The Captain shrugged. "I don't know. We'll figure it out soon. Do you think the twins would come?"

"Yeah, probably. Who knows?" Tony said, on the verge of applauding. "I'm just happy for you two. Merry Christmas, everyone!"

A chorus of "Merry Christmas" was mumbled, then everyone settled down to enjoy their gifts.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, I nearly died writing this, it was so cute! Hope you enjoy! Also, my parents did this to my brother last year. He got a phone. It was so funny watching him!
> 
> Tomorrow's pairing: Lars/Sadie!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr/Twitter! I'm thearrowace


End file.
